


Midnight Snacks

by anniespinkhouse



Series: Snack Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Domestic, Gen, Nudity, Pre-Slash, dangerous cooking practices, non-au, s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Non-AU (except J2 are still living together during filming). Filming season 8 had an odd effect on Jensen, but Jared didn't mind the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little distraction I wrote, to spark my muse, for J2_Crack over on LJ. MY first non-au J2.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fiction folks, the boys don't belong to me and they aren't getting in my van for candy any time soon.

Jensen flipped perfectly grilled burgers into buns.

Jared stared at him, working butt naked and unselfconsciously, in the kitchen, and it was a magnificent sight. He licked his lips.

Jensen's mouth wrapped around his sandwich. A trickle of grease shone on plump lips.

Jared devoured his burger in silence. It was delicious.

Jensen finished eating, stood, and left without a word. Jared stayed to clean up.

Next morning, Jensen pushed breakfast away, "Ugh, what is wrong with me?"

Jared chomped on pancakes, and feigned surprise. "Another domestic-Dean dream?"

“Yeah.”

Jared suppressed a grin. He was so going to hell.

~end~


End file.
